the_orcs_of_karakarfandomcom-20200215-history
Racial Traits
Humanoid (Orc) (9 RP) *'+2 constitution, –2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom.' Orcs are incredibly tough, but they are more likely to follow their passions instead of reason. (0 RP) * Medium: As Medium creatures, orcs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0 RP) * Speed: Orc base land speed is 30 feet. (0 RP) * Low-Light Vision (1 RP): Orcs can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Battle Rage (2 RP): Orcs long ago learned how to harness the ferocity that dwells within their fierce hearts. This ability functions exactly as a barbarian’s rage, except for the differences noted. The orc may rage only once per day. If the orc belongs to a class that already allows access to a rage-like ability (such as the barbarian class), the orc’s racial battle rage ability allows him to rage one additional time per day. Regardless, an orc may rage only once per encounter. * Wolf Rider (1 RP): Orcs get a +1 bonus on Handle Animal (wolf) and Intimidate checks. * Weapon Familiarity (1 RP): Orcs may treat orc claws of attack as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * Flexible Bonus Feat (4 RP): like the humans, orcs may select 1 bonus feat at first level. * Languages (0 RP): Orcs start with speaking Orcish first, plus Hellenic. Furthermore, with high intelligence scores, orcs may choose: Draconic, Elvish, Goblin, Litorian, Dwarven, and Aryavartan, and Plains-speech. Orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. Orc Favored Class Options * Alchemist: '''Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist's mutagens. * '''Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. * Cavalier: Add +1 to the cavalier's CMB when making bull rush or overrun combat maneuvers against a challenged target. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Add +1/2 to the damage dealt by the druid's animal companion's natural attacks. * Fighter: Add +2 to the fighter's Constitution score for the purpose of determining when he dies from negative hit points. * Magus: Add +1 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the magus. * Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Rogue: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Sorcerer: Add +1 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the sorcerer. * Summoner: Add +1 hit point to the summoner's eidolon. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting wizard spells. OGL Section 15 — Copyright Notice * World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment * Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. References Category:Orc Category:Humanoid Category:Subtype: Orc Category:Racial Traits Category:Race Category:World of Warcraft RPG Category:Advanced Race Guide Category:RPGs from 2005 Category:Pathfinder Supplements from 2012 Category:Races of the Horde